


Take A Shot At Love

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Getting Together, Humor, Lance (Voltron) Has A Plan, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Lance has a plan that's sure to get Keith and Shiro together finally. None of their other friends believe in Lance but good thing Lance has faith in these two idiots in love.





	Take A Shot At Love

**Author's Note:**

> So the Sword & Sheith discord has a daily sheith prompt and today's was "The other paladins have come up with a GREAT idea to get Keith and Shiro together, what is it?". My headcanon got out of hand and grew into a mini fic. I'm not even sorry.

“It’s called never have I ever.” Lance grins around the lounge at his friends. 

Pidge puts her face in her hands and groans. “Oh no” 

Keith frowns. “I don’t know what that is.”

Lance balks for a few seconds before shaking his head. “It’s real simple. We all take turns saying ‘never have I ever’ and then something we’ve never done. Whoever’s done it has to take a shot.” 

Romelle is subtly giving Lance thumbs up while Hunk is trying his best to sink right through the floor and disappear. They’d all tried to talk Lance out of this ridiculous idea but it seems all their pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

Shrugging Keith grabs a shot glass from the table and fiddles with it in his hands. “Seems simple enough.”

“Great! So we’re all in agreement. Let me go first! Never have I ever eaten so much ice cream I threw up.” 

Pidge gives him the finger before she takes a shot. So does Matt with a grimace. 

“Oh, it’s me, uhh…” Hunk glances around the room. “Never have I ever taken home a stray animal?”

Rolling his eyes Keith takes a shot. At least he’s pleased to see Lance, Romelle, Shiro and Matt also take shots.

It continues on for a few rounds, everyone taking a few shots, laughing a lot and generally having a good time. Of course once everyone has a slight buzz going on this is when Lance decides to pounce. 

“Never have I ever hopelessly pined over Shiro to the point that everyone is trying to subtly convince me to ask him out but I’m too dense to get the hint.”

“What the actual fuck!” Keith springs up from his seat and points angrily at Lance. “What kind of question even is that!”

“A valid one.” Lance leans back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking cool as a cucumber. 

Matt takes a shot. 

Keith spins on Matt, eyes going wide. “What? You? I don’t- you have - I mean you had a girlfriend! You - I.” His face is steadily screwing up in confusion with an undercurrent of anger.

“God I had such a crush on Shiro before the Kerberos mission.” Matt lets out a little burp. He’s probably the one out of them all that’s taken the most shots. 

“You what?” Shiro is staring at Matt, mouth open.

“I mean, you were so hot. Like ok you’re so hot now too. God why are you so hot?” Matt takes another shot. “I’m not drunk enough for this. Or maybe too drunk.” He shrugs dramatically before slumping back into the couch. 

“Oh my god please someone ask the next question.” Pidge looks at Hunk with pleading eyes.

“Nu uh, no way,” Lance waves a hand dramatically in front of Lance to keep him from saying anything. “I want to know why Keith was so against this question.” He looks at Keith like the cat that’s caught the canary. 

“I uhh.” Keith seems to realise that he’s the only one standing so he attempts to sit back on the couch but he misses his spot, lands half in Shiro’s lap (who lets out a loud “oof!”) before tumbling unceremoniously to the floor.

“Are you ok?” Shiro leans forward and offers Keith a hand. “Here, let me help you up.”

Keith stares at the hand for a few seconds before looking up at Shiro. “I like you.”

Shiro’s mouth drops open. 

Grabbing his shot glass from where he dropped it Keith springs to his feet, fills the glass and downs a shot.

“Keith.” Shiro lurches to his feet so he’s now standing almost chest to chest with Keith. “I had no idea.”

Someone lets out a wounded sound. Probably Pidge because she’s got her face buried in her hands again but Keith and Shiro’s attention almost instantly snap back to each other.

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while but I…” Keith’s face is turning progressively redder and he’s looking anywhere but at Shiro.

“Well, would it help you to know I would have said yes?”

Keith’s gaze snaps back to Shiro and his eyes widen at the brilliant smile he sees on Shiro’s face. 

“Ask him out now! Do it!” Romelle stage whispers.

“Uhh that.” Keith winces. “I mean, would you go out with me?”

“Of course.” Shiro’s smile widens. 

“We could like go right now? See if we can find something to eat in the cafeteria?” 

“That sounds great.” Shiro holds out a hand and Keith takes it. 

The two head out of the room and there’s dead silence for nearly a minute before Pidge yells out, “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WORKED.” She slams her shot glass on the table and glares at Lance. 

Lance just shrugs. “What can I say, you got a math problem you talk to Pidge. A cooking problem you talk to Hunk. But a love problem? Well then there’s only one choice and that’s Loverboy Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr, pillowfort, or twitter!


End file.
